


Осколки идеального мира

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Взгляд с другой стороны [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Muggles, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Очередным летом мальчишка вернулся не таким. Петунья думает об этом. Много думает.





	Осколки идеального мира

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи достигли возраста согласия. Хотя соглашаться там особо некому и не зачем. Лето перед шестым курсом.  
> Кому ООС и AU, а кому и - пропущенная сцена. Роулинг почти не раскрыла характер Петуньи, так что возможно практически всё.  
> Написалось само, после того, как я не нашла ни одного фанфика на русском с таким пейрингом.
> 
> У фанфика есть шикарные обложки:  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart12275 (от Alice Nott)  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart14044 (от Jastina)
> 
> Также, у фанфика есть аудиоверсия, созданная Natty_M. Её можно послушать вот здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic81414 :)

У Петуньи слишком много мыслей, но стоит ей взглянуть на мальчишку — и они разбегаются, словно тараканы на кухне нерадивой хозяйки, стоит лишь включить ночью свет. Такие же тёмные, противные, _неправильные_. В кухне Петуньи нет тараканов, и никогда не было. Значит, во всём виноват мальчишка.  
Поттер. Никогда — Гарри. В имени чудится что-то мелодичное и блестящее, словно звон ложки по бокалу из зелёного стекла… Хрупкий, но прочный — не сломается, даже, если уронишь. Или кинешь об стену в припадке ярости — и где только создают такие чудеса?  
Петунья выводит кремом на третьем ярусе торта каллиграфическое: «С днём рождения!», и сразу же пытается придумать себе новое дело. Возможно, перемыть пол? Или на поверхности стола осталось незамеченное пятнышко? Но нет, всё идеально. Как и должно быть в день рождения Дадли, как всегда бывало — но сегодня, сейчас её это не радует. Петунья мечтает отвлечься и не думать, не размышлять, не _вспоминать_.  
Мальчишка вернулся из своей школы… не таким. Изменившимся. Загнанный взгляд кролика перед удавом — _я знаю, что меня ждёт, и не буду сопротивляться_. Он не спорит, не возражает. Молчаливая покорность — она раздражает сильнее, чем все его прошлые выходки, дерзость, побеги. Лишь только крики по ночам.  
«Нет, Сириус, нет!» — тоска и отчаяние ночных кошмаров Поттера, как отражение её собственных. «Нет, Лили, стой!» — и две сестры растут в мире, где нет магии, а людей не взрывают в собственных домах. «Мама, нет!» — и мать до сих пор жива, а не пропала без вести, и Лили не пишет скорбных писем, полных вины: _прости, Орден не может защитить всех_ , и отец ещё не провалился в алкогольный дурман, приблизивший время его смерти. Во снах кажется, что всё можно исправить, стоит лишь захотеть, но реальность расставляет всё по своим местам, безжалостная в своей монументальности. И ничто, даже магия, этого не изменит.  
Магия… Откуда ей взяться в этом тонком, тщедушном тельце — в ломких пальцах, просвечивающих нитках вен, острых ключицах? Как удерживают её эти руки, похожие на веточки сирени, появляющиеся весной? Откуда столько упрямства в этих серьёзных глазах и поджатых губах?  
Нос Петуньи чувствует запах немыслимой катастрофы масштабов вселенной — подгоревшей курицы. Морща нос и недовольно кривя губы, Петунья начинает операцию спасения. Конечно, во всём виноват мальчишка, если бы не он — всё в её жизни было бы идеально: и сегодняшний день, и летние каникулы, и вся жизнь.  
Но Петунья ловит себя на мысли — крохотный таракан, затаившийся под столом, не сбежавший со всеми остальными — что она _не хочет_ жить в идеальном мире.  
Петунья в страхе отбрасывает эту мысль — прочь, прочь! — и она, словно зеркало, разбивается на тысячу осколков. Кажется, будто они движутся под кожей, и вот-вот прорежут ей насквозь. Как это — не идеальный мир? Похоже, она сходит с ума.  
Это всё мальчишка. Он виноват.  
Неожиданно, хлопает дверь и в проёме показывается Поттер — потерянный, нелепый, отрешенный. Петунье хочется щёлкнуть пальцами — как Лили когда-то давно — и расколдовать его, вернуть к жизни. Вернуть того, кого она могла ненавидеть, а не эту бледную тень. Петунья знает, что он чувствует — будто это он должен был умереть, позволив жить более достойным — но она не умеет облекать столь сложные чувства в слова. Она не умеет говорить с Поттером — мерзким мальчишкой! — ласково. Поэтому делает то, что делала всегда, в его присутствии.  
— Мальчишка! — возмущается Петунья, и свой собственный крик кажется ей скальпелем хирурга, аккуратно делящим мозг на ломтики. — Почему ты так поздно встал? Ты должен был присмотреть за курицей! Это из-за тебя праздничный завтрак испорчен!  
Её обвинения нелепы и беспочвенны, это понимает даже она сама. Но ничего не меняется в тусклых омутах глаз — лишь пустота, покорность и пустота.  
Да и в нём самом, в его фигуре — нет магии. _Её нет_ — глухо бьётся единственная осмысленная мысль. И Петунья, не думая о причинах или последствиях, бьёт мальчишку наотмашь.  
От пощёчины болит рука, а Поттер наконец-то осмысленно смотрит на неё — недоумение, гнев, испуг. За что? — так и читается немой вопрос в его глазах. Но они блестят, как прежде, как прошлым летом. Этого достаточно.  
Петунья, бросив раздражённое: «Прибери тут!», стремительно покидает кухню. Она совсем не хочет читать этот взгляд дальше — в её неидеальном мире не место ненависти, презрению или ярости мальчишки. Это не нужно, и Петунья выбрасывает возможные варианты дальнейшего развития событий прочь — как выбрасывала газеты, сломанные игрушки и покосившиеся стулья из захламлённого чулана в тот ужасный год. Выбрасывает, чтобы не помнить.  
А вечером, когда мальчишка возвращается почти в полночь, она запрещает ему выходить из комнаты неделю. И с радостью, скрытой за тонными внешнего презрения, смотрит на непокорное пламя, пылающее в глазах не Поттера — Гарри. _Вернулся_ , — думает Петунья, защёлкивая дверной замок.  
И через неделю она видит, как в тонких руках вновь собирается магия. Петунья бы улыбнулась — но она ведь ненавидит магию. Поэтому лишь поджимает губы и посылает мальчишку — _Гарри_ — прополоть грядки или вымыть пол в гостиной.  
Только одна мысль — маленький осколок — занозой застревает в сердце. Другой вариант событий, не произошедший на стерильной кухне — ногти, впивающиеся в хрупкие запястья, тонкие губы, не отвечающие и не отталкивающие, и бесконечное недоумение в глазах, так и не ставшее явью.  
Как жаль, что маглы не умеют стирать память. Как жаль, что иногда мы лучше всего помним то, чего никогда не было.  
Петунья прячет эти мысли — несуществующие воспоминания — столь глубоко, насколько может, и идёт готовить обед.


End file.
